The present invention is related to a memory dial telephone finder and more particularly to a telephone finder which is having telephone number index cards set therein. When the telephone finder is opened, the memory matrix in the mainframe memory of the associated telephone system is automatically turned on, such that the telephone system will automatically execute the dialing process upon the selected number key is pressed down.
Conventional telephone finders are innumerable, some of which are used an integral part of a micropocessor controlled telephone system. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,845 discloses a kind of telephone finder used to match with a microprocessor controlled telephone system. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,845 the slider button, which controls the opening of the cover plate, and the hook means, which is to hook on the telephone number index cards, both are separately made. Which in operation to close the cover plate, the pin of the hook means is easy to break while striling against the transverse plate of the slider button. Further, during operation, more particularly when the pin of the hook means is broken, the frequency of error dialing is very high.